


shadow and starlight

by chants_de_lune



Series: Shadow and Starlight [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: Tandy Bowen had never been afraid of the dark.Tyrone Johnson had always felt drawn to light.





	shadow and starlight

Tandy Bowen had never been afraid of the dark.

Even as a little girl, she chose to hid in closets behind heavy coats, while her playmates ducked behind sofas. No one could see her in the dark, and even if a boogeyman existed, he certainly did not bother her. The light exposed everything, all her faults, flaws, and failures.

Now a young woman, she needed the darkness. It grounded her, kept her safe from her vices: the blinding brightness of ecstasy, the glitter from her thieving, the glow of hopes that she sapped from others.

Tandy was living proof that light magic was a misnomer, easily as evil as dark magic, and highly corruptible.

Darkness was her moral compass and it pointed her towards Tyrone Johnson.

Eight years she held on to his hoodie, letting its darkness and warmth comfort her whenever she closed her eyes and saw nothing but crashing headlights. She would burrow her nose into the fabric and focus on a faint scent which soothed her for reasons she did not know.

Tandy had no name for the scent until Tyrone pulled her into his arms and her lips inadvertently pressed against the skin of his collarbone.

_It's him_.

When her mother got clean and opened the spare room to him, he would wait until she fell asleep to cloak into Tandy's room, eventually falling asleep next to her.  And Tandy could rest easy, even in a room shockingly bright if Tyrone was holding her.  

_Life isn't scary when the boogeyman's your best friend._

* * *

 

Tyrone Johnson had always felt drawn to light.

Singing in choir, his gaze would fall on the rows of glowing candles.  As a little boy he would keep a nightlight in his room, keeping the darkness away from swallowing him whole.  The dark festered his anger, ripped open again and again throughout his lifetime when strangers saw evil in the darkness imbued in his skin.  

Tyrone was called a saint but every time he closed his eyes, the darkness haunted him with ghosts, goading his demons.  He carried a cross of sorrow, a burden that only lifted whenever he held the ballet slipper that he had found that day, forever wondering about its owner. 

_Little did he know that this girl would give him his hoodie and receive his heart in return_.

Tyrone did not know much about astronomy but for reasons unknown, Tandy Bowen, addict and thief, was his North Star, guiding him away from vengeance.  When he touched her, his heart swelled with hope, little pieces of positive energy that Tandy picked up unintentionally with every person she touched.

 He saw her fear as well, that one day he would vanish and she would be left completely alone.  His fears mirrored hers; without each other, the halves of the Divine Pairing would put their vendettas ahead of the greater good.

 Tyrone felt anchored whenever he held Tandy at night, letting her glow seep inside him, reminding him that he was more than a shadow. 

_There is a light at the end of the tunnel. It's your best friend telling you that she won't let you do this alone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
